


Flour

by separatedrain



Series: OTP Challenge [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 07:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/separatedrain/pseuds/separatedrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is a slight clothing mishap, and Sam isn't suspicious at all. Really. (Prompt #6 — wearing each other's clothes.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flour

**Author's Note:**

> ([Tumblr version](http://separatedrain.tumblr.com/post/64081383523/30-day-otp-challenge-6-wearing-each-others))

"Took you guys long enough," Sam says as Dean and Cas make their way into the bunker, both of them carrying multiple plastic bags.

"Yeah, well. Lotta long lines and all that, you know how it goes."

"Uhuh," Sam agrees, except he actually sounds completely unconvinced as he glances from Dean to Cas.

It isn’t until they’re putting away the groceries that it hits Dean why. Quite literally, too, as he accidentally drops the bag he was trying to place on a too-high shelf and receives a facefull of flour for his efforts. It spills down the front of his shirt, and that’s when he suddenly realises it isn’t his shirt at all. Wait, no, it technically _is_ , but he’s pretty sure it’s not the one he started out in this morning.

He replays the events in his head and yeah, no, okay, Cas was definitely wearing this particular shade of plaid as they were getting all those errands done. (Dean belatedly realises it might’ve been a good idea to get Cas some clothes of his own while they were out. Guy’s been living in his borrowed threads for weeks now.) He had also still been in the shirt when Dean drove away from the diner, stopping the car again at the nearest even vaguely secluded location barely five minutes out of town, he remembers that much.

Somewhere in between the kissing over the centre console and the messy blowjobs on the back seat, that’s where things get a little hazy.

Dean’s dusting off the offending piece of clothing when Sam enters the kitchen. He grabs the bag of flour and puts it in its proper place, and okay, maybe having a brother who’s like seven feet tall comes in handy at times.

Sam eyes his face critically. “For the love of all that’s unholy, tell me that’s just more flour.”

Dean wipes the white streak off his cheek and snorts. “The fuck else would it be, Sammy?” Yeah, it sounds overly defensive to his own ears, too.

Sam, to his credit, only quirks an eyebrow in response, and shakes his head as he walks away, barely suppressing a smirk.


End file.
